Recuérdame Por Favor
by Ruithe
Summary: Cuando eres hija única tus padres te consienten hasta decir basta, aunque aquello era el deber de su preciada madre. Mikaela Tepes es calculadora y fría como un tempano de hielo, inteligente y reservada. En el instituto Lunario Burgos, la mayoría de las chicas la odian y otras la envidian por su increíble piel pálida, sus rizos de oro y los fascinantes Zafiros.
1. Prologo

_Recuérdame Por Fvor._

 _Reseña De La Historia:_

 _Cuando eres hija única tus padres te consienten hasta decir basta, aunque aquello era el deber de su preciada madre._

 _Mikaela Tepes es calculadora y fría como un tempano de hielo, inteligente y reservada. En el instituto Lunario Burgos, la mayoría de las chicas la odian y otras la envidian por su increíble piel pálida, sus rizos de oro y los fascinantes Zafiros. Su única compañía es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Mitsuba Sangu, el tesorero Bromista Lacus Welt y el Vice-presidente y correcto René Sinm ._

 _Cuando tienes un trauma del pasado es difícil llevarte bien con las personas, cuando el niño Yuu-chan ayudo a medio superarlos se fue dejándola con una promesa vacía y un collar en la mano._

 _Personajes pertenecientes a Takaya Kagami._

 _UA (Universo Alterno)._

 _Pareja Principal: Yuuichiro Amane y Mikaela Tepes Shindou. (Genderbend)._

 _Créditos al de la imagen._

 _Portada hecha por mí._

 _Historia Publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre._

 _Publicado bajo el nombre de Ruithe Tambien_

 _Años antes del comienzo de esta historia nos trasladamos a Rusia para conocer los orígenes de Mikaela Shindou._

 _ATTE: Ruithe_

Prologo 1

Rusia, Moscú.

Hacienda Ostankino Propiedad de la familia Shindou.

Mikaela Shindou es una copia exacta de su madre es lo que dicen los medios, su cabello rubio como el oro y aquellos ojos zafiros capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier persona que los viera. Con la sonrisa más bonita del lugar y con una inteligencia excepcional.

A su corta edad de siete años ya resolvía problemas para estudiantes de once años de edad. Algunos piensan que la niña está siendo obligada por sus parientes de sangre para poder tomar un mando rápido en las grandes empresas Shindou, otros simplemente creen que la niña es súper inteligente y quiere sacar sus habilidades a relucir como lo haría un Shindou.

Arrogante y silenciosa, trabajadora y calculadora así funciona la mente de la niña.

Marie Shindou progenitora de Mikaela es una cantante famosa internacional, sus canciones y letras conmueven a cualquiera que las escucha. La familia Shindou es catalogada como las más ricas de toda Rusia.

Leonard Shindou tiene miles de inversiones en cinco países los cuales caen Reino Unido, Estados Unidos De América, Italia, Francia y Japón. Su trabajo lo hace viajar a menudo a alguno de aquellos países a retomar contratos.

Madeleine Shindou de origen Británica ama a su familia, sus hijas y su respectiva nieta sacaron su hermoso cabello y sus cautivadores ojos. Ella y su esposo dirigen las empresas Shindou, su hija mayor Adelina es la encargada de la sede británica situada en Londres.

Su hija menor Marie es tanto como cantante como modelo y empresaria, su cargo es la administración de las sedes francesas y norteamericanas.

Esta gran familia tiene su Hacienda principal en el norte de la capital rusa, Moscú. La Hacienda Ostankino es su hogar, es aquí donde nacieron las dos herederas y su nieta.

...

La rubia cabeza de Mikaela se encontraba consumida por las letras de un libro muy complicado para otros niños pero simple para ella. Sabor a coco, de Renaud Dillies era el libro en francés que tenia encantada a la niña.

Marie Shindou suspiro mientras garabateaba su firma en algunos papeles de suma importancia, terminando su cometido marcho al la extensa biblioteca donde su hija pasaba sus horas leyendo sus libros exclusivo.

Marie volvió a suspirar cuando la encontró metida en un libro francés, hace tiempo que no pasaba el rato con su pequeña hija. Pensó en que Mikaela realmente no tiene mucha genética con su padre Henry Tepes.

No tiene aquel cabello purpura ni los cautivadores ojos rojos, tampoco tiene muchas similitudes con su hermanos mayores. Krul Tepes la mayor de los gemelos le recuerda es a Hana Tepes y Asura el menor tiene el porte y la apariencia de Henry.

Ningunos de ellos comparte rasgo con Mikaela solo algo mas fuerte llamado sangre. Mikaela la observo calculadoramente cuando su mano se poso en su cabello y los desordeno.

ㅡ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa Mika? ㅡpregunto Marie abrazándola y apachándola.

ㅡestoy bienㅡMikaela asintió tratando de convencerse de que se encontraba bien.

ㅡpequeña pinocho ¿cuéntame que paso? ㅡpregunto tomando lugar al lado de su hija en el gran sofá.

ㅡmis compañeros se burlaron de mi porque no tengo papaㅡrespondió acurrucándose en el pecho de su mama.

ㅡ¿y mi pequeña les hizo caso? ㅡla suave caricia pasaba por su pelo dorado y su espalda.

ㅡno los mande a todos al infierno en francésㅡcomento haciendo reír a Marie, su hija si tenía un rasgo único con su papa, cuando se enojaban mandaban al que se les cruzara al infierno.

ㅡ¿deberíamos ir al parque antes de que los abuelos y la tía Adelina lleguen? ㅡcomento con una sonrisa traviesa animando a su hija.

ㅡ¿no tienes que arreglarte para una entrevista con la familia Amane en Japonㅡpregunto la niña cerrando el libro para colocarlo en su escritorio.

ㅡñau mi hija siempre tan inteligente y no la entrevista será pasado mañana si quieres te puedo llevar a Japón para que conozcas a Yuuichirou Amaneㅡexclamo mientras procedía a colocar en las estanterías los libros que se encontraban en el escritorio.

ㅡA menos que sepa ingles, francés, ruso, chino o italiano puede que logremos entablar una conversación recuerda que el japonés no se me da bienㅡcomento haciendo reír a su Marie, ella es mitad Japonesa y ni siquiera sabe escribir un simple Kanji ¿Qué pensaría Henry de ti mi pequeña Aurora?

ㅡno creo que el pequeño Amane sepa otro idioma que no sea el Japonés pero puedes hablar con el sobrino de Maria, Ishinose Gurenㅡcomento agarrándola de un brazo y sentándola en su regazo.

Recordó al adolescente Ishinose, su cabello negro como la noche y aquellos profundos ojos Amatistas que lograbas perderte en ellos, pensó detenidamente las cosas mandar a Mikaela con Ishinose es mandarla con Asura Tepes y al llegar a él Henry se enteraría de que tiene una hija.

ㅡ¿no íbamos al parque mama?ㅡPregunto Mikaela sacándola de su ensoñación.

ㅡciertoㅡsusurro parándose con ella y tomando su mano salieron de la gran biblioteca para salir al patio donde se encontraba su auto.

Las dos rubias caminaron por los largos, extensos y confusos pasillos de la gran hacienda donde habitaban. Les devolvieron el saludo a varios de sus empleados y después de algunos minutos lograron llegar a la puerta principal.

El auto de color azul rey esperaba por ellas, entraron en sus respectivos asientos y emprendieron marcha al parque de diversiones recién inaugurado aquí en Moscú. Marie portaba unos lentes oscuros, pantalones negros que se pegaban a sus esbeltas piernas, un holgado suéter Azul y sus botas de cuero sin tacón.

Mikaela era su copia portaban la misma ropa y calzado pero su hija cargaba con su bufanda verde y plateada cortesía de Adelina y su obsesión por Slytherin. Sus cabellos rubios llegaban a media espalda y terminaban con bucles al igual que ella.

Llegando al lugar bajaron del auto y algunas miradas se posaron en las rubias. Caminaron hasta el carrusel y mientras Mikaela daba vueltas en el caballito, Marie aprovecho de tomarle foto en todo los ángulos.

Después de muchas vueltas y fotos ambas rubias se sentaron en una banca a descansar, un destello plateado llamo la atención de Marie, comprobando lo que era sonrió.

Un collar que le había regalado a su hija en su quinto cumpleaños, zafiros, plata e incrustaciones de diamantes era el material el cual estaba hecho ese objeto. Aquello era la posesión más preciada de su hija y valía una fortuna. Lo cogió con la mano derecha y agachando su cabeza procedió a besarlo y deposito otro beso en la frente de su hermosa hija.

Su hermosa hija era su posesión más preciada, por ella daría su fortuna e inclusive su vida. Con solo veintiún años quedo embarazada de ella y a pesar de que fue un embarazo complicado a sus veintiochos años de edad no se arrepiente de este hermoso tesoro.

Hoy era veinte de abril, ya faltaban once días para el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija y no le ha preguntado todavía por un bonito regalo. Decidió que ya era hora de preguntar que quería cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar aquella reconocida melodía.

El nombre y la foto de **Armand Mefeides** resplandecieron en su pantalla, un suspiro broto de sus labios aquello indicaba problemas en Francia.

ㅡMika atenderé esta llamada urgente de Armand enseguida vuelvoㅡMikaela asintió mientras su madre se iba.

Aburrida empezó a balancear las piernas y a lo lejos diviso a un señor vendiendo algodones de Azúcar. Palmeándose los bolsillos conto el dinero que tenia y observando que su mama enojada le gritaba Armand en francés se levanto para poder ir a comprar el dulce.

Cruzando la calle escucho el grito de la gente y volteando a su derecha observo el auto que venía en una velocidad alarmante hacia su persona, su cuerpo no quería moverse así que atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe pero una fuerza la empujo hacia adelante, su cara y rodillas chocaron contra el pavimento ocasionando raspones.

Cuando volteo se encontró con la escena más terrorífica, el auto choco contra un árbol pero se llevo por delante a Marie Shindou. Los gritos de las personas llamando a una ambulancia resonaron por el lugar, a duras penas logro levantarse y salir corriendo a donde se encontraba su mama.

ㅡ¡MAMA MAMA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ㅡlos sollozos no se hicieron esperar observo sus ropas manchadas de rojo de sangre.

A los pocos minutos llego un ambulancia y los paramédicos empezaron a apartar el gentío para atender a la herida, fueron llevadas de urgencias al hospital más cercano y mientras observaba como su madre fue llevada al pabellón de operaciones ella quedo sola en ese hospital con las lagrimas secas y la sangre igual.

Sus abuelos y su tía llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron y procedieron a abrazarla. Dos interminables y angustiosas horas habían pasado cuando el doctor que la atendía salió del pabellón.

ㅡlo lamento la señora Shindou perdió mucha sangre y el golpe produjo una hemorragia interna lo sientoㅡel doctor se disculpo y todos empezamos a llorar, es muy doloroso perder a una madre y mas si es tu culpa.

Después de unos minutos el abuelo procedió a llamar a chofer para que nos llevara a la hacienda para preparar el funeral. Porque esta semana y las que siguen la familia Shindou solo vestiría pura ropa de color negra.

Prologo de Recuérdame Por Favor.

Próximamente se subirá el capitulo correspondiente.


	2. ¿Cómo conocí a mi Hija?

Capitulo 1

Cómo conocí a mi Hija.

 _Veintiuno de Abril Del 2007._

 _Tokio, Japón._

 _Mansión Tepes._

Henry Tepes reía mientras que con sus hijos y esposa veían un programa de comedia en la habitación principal de la mansión, rieron de las cosas graciosas y chistosas del programa. Suspiraron cuando comenzaron los comerciales y dieron paso al noticiero Internacional.

ㅡY entre otras noticias en Rusia y parte del mundo se llora la muerte de la reconocida Modelo, Cantante y Empresaria Marie Mikaela Shindou Bruch, la cual murió en horas de la tarde en el Hospital Público de Moscú por Hemorragia Interna Cerebral y pérdida de Sangre, en breve tendremos una entrevista con Nila Kowalsky, amiga intima de la difunta...ㅡla reportera siguió hablando pero el cerebro de Henry se desconecto del mundo, ¿había escuchado Bien? ¿Marie Shindou había muerto?

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

El la recordaba, la conoció en Francia hace ocho años exactamente, recordaba el día veintidós de Septiembre del año 1999. Había sido en aquellos meses donde Hana lo había dejado y por trabajo término en Francia; recordaba su cuerpo, sus expresiones cuando la hizo mujer, su risa y su partida.

Hana y él se casaron por obligación de sus padres, la familia Tepes quería un heredero y quien mejor para llevarlo que la unigénita de la familia Miyano, cuando nacieron Krul y Ashera los padres de Hana fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico.

En Julio de 1999 cuando sus hijos estaban por cumplir ocho años, Hana le pidió que le diera tiempo y nosotros nos separamos. Fue en Agosto que llegue a Francia, en Septiembre hice mujer a Marie y en Noviembre volví con Hana nuevamente.

Marie fue la Joven de la que se enamoro pero por Hana y sus Hijos la olvido de su corazón para que su esposa ocupara su lugar, con el tiempo lograron enamorarse y su convivencia no se torno tan forzada. El suspiro de Hana lo saco de sus pensamientos, observo la Televisión donde ya daba comienzo la entrevista.

ㅡ _…_ _gracias Nila Kolwasky por haber aceptado a ofrecernos esta entrevista en memoria de Marie Shindou_ ㅡla presentadora estrecho la mano con Nila.

ㅡ _La Familia Shindou me pidió personalmente que hiciera esta entrevista en el nombre de la memoria de mi amiga Marie y creo que sería mejor empezar antes que las lagrimas me lo impidan_ ㅡNila sonrió se reflejaba que estaba cansada, observo que Krul, Ashera y Hana estaban al pendiente de la entrevista.

ㅡ _A todos nos dolió la muerte de Marie Shindou, en especial a su familia y a usted, algunos rumores se han esparcido en cuestión de su inesperada muerte pero ¿Qué ocurrió realmente Nila? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que fue un asesinato?_ ㅡel televisor pantalla plana realmente tenía mi verdadera atención.

ㅡ _No, no fue ningún asesinato… solo fue un choque por culpa de un señor que manejaba ebrio… ¿Cómo ocurrió? Realmente no sé, Mikaela se ha negado a hablar con su familia_ ㅡNila sonrió mirando a la cámara, seguro recordando.

ㅡ _Es cierto que Marie tiene una hija pero ¿ella se irá con su padre? O ¿se quedara con sus abuelos?_ ㅡMi mente quedo en blanco por unos minutos… ¿Marie Tenía una hija? ¿Desde cuándo?

ㅡ _Mikaela Shindou se quedara con sus abuelos, nunca conocí el padre de Mikaela… Marie nunca nos conto nada_ ㅡNila arrugo el entrecejo y miro algo en su teléfono, mi mente quedo en blanco pensando cuando Marie había tenido una hija, ¿de quién era? ¿se parecería a su padre?

Cuando mi mente volvió la entrevista había terminado, Nila Kolwasky se despidió y yo quede más confundido de lo que estaba. Mi hija suspiro dándole un almohadazo a Ashera y yo me masajee las sienes.

A pesar de que tienen quince años los dos se comportan como si tuvieran siete ¡y estos son los herederos de la compañía Tepes! ¡Par de críos mis hijos! Suspire colocándome una almohada en la cabeza y sonreí. Eran unos pares de críos pero… eran mis críos.

ㅡ¿ustedes sabían algo de la muerte de Shindou Marie? ㅡla voz de Hana me trajo a la realidad, Ashera se incorporo de la cama y le sonrió burlonamente a Krul.

ㅡclaro ¿Por qué crees que Krul-chan tenía una crisis existencial ayer madre? ㅡKrul bufo escribiendo algo por el teléfono, seguro a Ishinose o Barthory.

Sonreí por la terquedad de mi hija de seguir juntándose con Ishinose cuando la hija de Hiiragi se lo prohibió y le amenazo con cortarle la cabeza con una espada. ¡Estúpidos Hiiragi!

No me importaría que de esa extraña amistad saliera un extraño romance, Ishinose es un buen partido, hijo de los difuntos Sakae y Camila Ishinose; pariente lejano de los Hiiragi y cercano de los Amane. Heredero de una gran empresa **"** _ **Moon Demon Company"**_. Aunque el cargo lo agarrara cuando cumpla los veinticincos y los Amane manejen la empresa.

Sentí el teléfono vibrando, lo saque de mi bolsillo derecho y desbloquee la pantalla, un mensaje de mi amigo Michael Amane me saco de mis pensamientos.

 _De: Michael Amane_

 _Fecha: 21 de abril del 2007 – 4:30 PM._

 _Asunto: Tratado de Empresas Japonesas-Rusas._

 _Para: Henry Tepes._

 _Urgente!_

 _Te necesito aquí en Rusia, agarra un maldito avión privado y te vienes._

 _No es solo mi cabeza la que piden los Rusos, también quieren la tuya._

 _Urgente Henry, Urgente._

 _ **Michael Amane.**_

 _ **Empresario Profesional.**_

 _ **Jefe de Amane's Company's.**_

Suspire contestando un simple _**¡ya voy!**_ Y me levante de cama para agarrar mi maleta y del closet empecé a meter algunas prendas, Krul y Ashera dejaron de lanzarse mis almohadas y alzaron una ceja interrogante, Hana los imito yo solo sonreí.

ㅡ¿Problemas? ㅡla pregunta de Hana me hizo detener mi acción de meter ropa en la maleta, asentí mirándola detenidamente como suspiraba y reanude mi acción.

ㅡlos Rusos quieren mi cabeza también, Michael no podrá solo con ellosㅡle explique mientras cerraba mi maleta, en su rostro salió una risa burlona y yo simplemente me negué con la cabeza.

Sabía que mis hijos aprovecharían mi ausencia e irían a fiestas extrañas donde hubiera cada loco, supongo que recortar un poco sus tarjetas aprendería la lección de no salir sin permiso, Hana debería castigarlos pero es muy blanda con ellos así que el papel de malo le toca a él.

Aunque recortarle las tarjetas sería muy poco para mis hijos así que tocara ponerle transporte para que los recoja a la hora de la salida. Iba suspirar pero ¿cuánto he hecho eso por este día?

Me quedare sin aire un día de esto antes de volverme más viejo, padre tenía razón ¡si los hijos no te sacan el aire es porque un día amanecerás con canas verdes! Cuanta sabiduría aprendió conmigo.

ㅡ¿pasaras al funeral de tu ex Marie? ㅡarrugue el ceño ante la pregunta de Ashera.

ㅡno se… no creo que sea buena idea… pero Michael seguro me jalara para alláㅡKrul arrugo el ceño pensando en algo y Ashera empezó a meditar, Hana simplemente sonrió. Ashera y Krul no le importo que tuviera una pequeña aventura de una noche con Marie.

Hana no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle y continuo sonriendo burlonamente, me recordaba a la hija menor de Hiiragi con esa sonrisa. Proseguí a sacar el mango de la maleta y me coloque una corbata negra que hacia juego con mi traje negro.

Le hice una señal a Hana para que no dejara salir a los chicos tan tarde y empecé mi recorrido por la mansión para despejar mi cabeza de Marie, mi familia me seguía de cerca. Llegamos al patio después de caminar por varios pasillos y le hice una seña al chofer para que trajera la limosina y me llevara al aeropuerto donde se encontraba mi jet privado.

Me voltee hacia mis hijos. ㅡun solo escándalo sobre ustedes y me asegurare de mandarlos a un internado donde no tendrán ni tarjeta, ni amigos, ni fiesta, oyeron Ashera y Krul Tepes Miyanoㅡellos tragaron grueso y yo sonreí mis amenazas siempre las cumplía. Krul y Ashera lo sabían muy bien.

Hana me abrazoㅡentonces nos veremos dentro de algunos días Henryㅡme despedí de ellos y el chofer agarro la maleta para meterla en el maletero, subí a la limosina y con mi mano derecha hice señas mientras el carro arrancaba.

Suspire poniéndome una mano en la cabeza, le di indicaciones al chofer que me llevara al aeropuerto internacional y comencé a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que iba quedando lejos total era un viaje largo hasta Narita, mi vista se fue nublando hasta lograr que me quedara dormido.

.

.

.

 _Moscú, Rusia._

 _Muchas Horas Después…_

En el aeropuerto de Myachkovo se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y profundo ojos amatistas que caminaba de un lado a otro revolviéndose el cabello. Este hombre no era nada más que Michael Amane que se encontraba estresado esperando que su amigo Henry llegara inmediatamente a Rusia.

Michael Amane es un hombre atractivo a pesar de sus recientemente cumplidos treinta siete años, con un hermoso niño llamado Yuichiro de casi ocho años de edad, con su amada esposa Maria, su sobrino Guren Ishinose su adolecente independiente el cual está a su cargo y sus dos hermosas sobrinas las Sangu. Su medio hermano Sakae había muerto en un accidente con su esposa Camila dejándolo a cargo de su único hijo Guren Ishinose, su hermana gemela menor Aoi se había casado con Arata Sangu y tuvieron dos hijas, Aoi y Mitsuba.

Michael volvió a revolverse el cabello y suspiro cuando diviso la cabellera morada de su amigo Henry el cual venia saliendo de una de las tantas puertas de la estación. Henry llego bostezando y rodando una maleta, rodo los ojos y observo la hora en su reloj eran las 11:30 de la mañana con suerte llegarían al funeral de Marie pronto.

ㅡLlegas tarde Henryㅡla sonrisa burlona de Henry no paso desapercibida para Michael.

ㅡmi piloto llego fue entrada en la madrugadaㅡ empezaron a caminar y lograron salir del aeropuerto que estaba abarrotado de gente.

Michael le hizo señas al chofer que trajera su auto y metiendo la maleta de Henry entraron al auto y arranco siguiendo el camino hacia la Hacienda de los Shindou. Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio aunque Henry cansado decidió romperlo.

ㅡsupongo que iras a el funeral de Marie Shindou ¿no? ㅡla pregunta de Henry rompió el silencio que había en el auto y trajo de sus pensamientos a Michael.

ㅡsi… allí iremos ahora HenryㅡHenry abrió mucho los ojos y Michael sonrió burlón.

ㅡpero… ¿y los rusos? ㅡHenry se revolvió el cabello mala costumbre que había aprendido de Sakae y Michael.

ㅡexagere un poco, solo tenias que firmar un nuevo proyecto que podía enviártelo por fax además los rusos entendieron que tenias asuntos pendientes en Japonㅡuna sonrisa inocente que mostraba toda la perfecta dentadura inundo la cara de Michael.

Henry se alboroto el cabello y gritoㅡMaldición caí en tu maldita trampaㅡ

ㅡte recuerdo que fuiste tú el que le arrebato la virginidad a Shindou lo menos que podrías hacer es ofrecer un poco de tus condolencias a la familiaㅡMichael sabia que aquello era un golpe bajo pero fue suficiente para que se quedara callado.

Por suerte o casualidad Henry llevaba un traje negro y el también, el auto paro cuando las rejas de la Hacienda Ostankino se llevaron su visión. Los dos hombres bajaron del auto y emprendieron marcha hacia la gran hacienda.

Al entrar observaron que la mayoría de las personas eran cercanas a la familia o a la difunta, Henry se sentía mareado y con Michael se recostaron en una pared cerca de dos niñas que al parecer discutían. Una de las niñas tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un profundo carbón, la otra tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos zafiros capaz de hipnotizarte.

ㅡERES UNA ABERRACIÓN PARA ESTA FAMILIA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TU PADRE ES UN SUCIO DELINCUENTE MIKAELAㅡla pequeña rubia cerro los puños fuertes mientras la azabache le gritaba tales palabras.

ㅡSiempre me has tenido envidia Anna, de mi madre, de mis notas, de mis aspecto, de mi collar, de todo lo mío…

solo porque mi madre pasaba más tiempo conmigo y la tía Adelina pasa más tiempo en su trabajo que contigo, tú te esfuerzas en obtener buenas notas pero todas son opacadas por las mías; tengo los rasgos característicos de un Shindou cosa que tu no. Mama me mando a fabricar un collar único en mi cumpleaños pero a ti solo te dieron un teléfono.

Te cuesta mucho aprender cualquier idioma y yo ya hablo cinco, odias que yo llame más la atención, siempre me has odiado Anna pero sabes algo… yo horita te envidio. Tienes a tía Adelina y a tío Josep a la prima Joane… tú no sabes lo que es estar sola sin papa o mama, tú no sabes nada.

La rubia temblaba, estaba eufórica y roja de la rabia a Henry le provocaba intervenir en aquella discusión pero sabía que no le correspondía.

ㅡpues te morirás sola porque son mi familia y no la compartiré contigo eres un error de tía MarieㅡLa azabache escupió las palabras y un grito de Adelina sobresalto a los hombres.

ㅡAnna Lampert ¿Qué crees que estas diciendo? ㅡel grito de Adelina no solo alerto a los hombres sino también a las niñas.

En las caras de Adelina y Madeleine solo se podía leer decepción de Anna, Madeleine estaba súper decepcionada de su primera nieta ¿Cómo podía decirle aquellas feas palabras a su propia prima?

Anna salió corriendo y Mikaela hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho dirección opuesta a su prima. Michael y Henry se acercaron a las dos mujeres que murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

ㅡ¡ Tepes, Amane! Qué alegría encontrarlos aquí… disculpen el comportamiento de mi hija mayorㅡAdelina saludo, en el rostro de las mujeres se surcaban ojeras y cansancio. Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y expresaron sus más sinceras condolencias a las Shindou.

ㅡ¡Qué buenos que hayas podido venir Henry! tenemos un asunto importante que hablar contigo después del funeral por favor no te marches antesㅡMadeleine suspiro e invito a sus acompañantes a que la siguieran para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Algunos hombres cargaron el ataúd y emprendieron marcha hacia el cementerio cercano a la hacienda. Ellos los siguieron y caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al cementerio, un sacerdote empezó las pronunciar las palabras correspondientes y Madeleine deposito una rosa blanca.

Los presentes la siguieron y depositaron las rosas blancas, después de Michael el turno de Henty llego; se arrodillo y besando la rosa la deposito junto al ataúd. La última persona que tuvo una rosa blanca en sus manos fue Mikaela, la cual al parecer al frente empezó a recitar un suave cantar.

 _Ayer y hoy_

 _En la parte superior del océano profundo_

 _Sin ningún sonido_

 _Una noche azul está bajando_

 _Sobre las olas_

 _Mi mente esta vagando_

 _Volviendo a este océano_

 _Y esperando por ti_

 _La historia de las luces de estrellas_

 _Aquellas que han estado contando la historia_

 _Como si estuviera soñando se está extendiendo_

 _Es el momento_

 _A un corazón que no podía poseer_

 _Como una ola de una nube fluyendo_

 _Tus lágrimas que lo han estado viendo_

 _Mi aliento que va más lejos_

 _Incluso esto se está nublando y manchando_

 _Escondiéndose en el océano_

 _Una historia triste_

ㅡSabes mama debo darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi… tu amor, tu cariño, tus lagrimas y desvelos todo aquello lo atesorare mucho. Muchos dicen que soy un error en tu vida incluso Anna me lo dijo pero yo sé que me quisiste hasta el final.

Hoy en este día tan triste donde sepultaremos tu cuerpo he conocido a mi progenitor, a pesar de que mis compañeros se burlaron de mi por no tener padre yo… siempre supe su nombre, su apariencia y donde vive. Por eso siempre me negaba a viajar contigo por dicho país, no te culpo por haberlo ocultado yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo con la familia que tiene no quisiste destrozarla con mi nacimiento lo entiendo. Supongo que no estoy a la altura de su familia incluso no merezco mi apellido.

sacrificaste tu felicidad por la mía y la de aquel hombre eso nunca lo olvidare, tengo miedo de no poder seguir avanzando, de morir deprimida, no sé cómo seguir con mi vida mama. Marie Mikaela Shindou Bruch te recordare por siempre por que fuiste una madre ejemplar, una hermana mayor y una amiga todo eso fuiste para mí…

¿Por qué Hidden Story? Fue lo primero que compusiste en honor mío… sabes una señal y le digo a aquel hombre que soy su hija ilegitima, su error y tu amor… Te amo Marie descansa en santa paz… Mama

Los hombros de Mikaela temblaban, Henry se sentía conmovido tanto por la canción como por las palabras de la niña, el viento desojo los pétalos de las rosas los cuales envolvieron a Mikaela, creyó ver a Marie detrás de ella sonriendo. Atraído por la visión se acerco donde se encontraba la infante. Mikaela abrió aquellos hermosos ojos y lo observo sorprendido, dejando caer la rosa lo abrazo sollozando escandalosamente.

ㅡPapa…ㅡentre los sollozos y el susurro Henry creyó escuchar mal pero por la forma en que Mikaela se aferraba a su traje supo que había escuchado bien.

ㅡEstoy aquí Mikaela… Mi hija…ㅡaferrándose a ella susurro esas palabras que le nacieron del corazón.

Porque estaba seguro que aquello era lo que le faltaba… su otra hija…

.

.

.

 **Primer Capítulo de esta dramática historia…**

 **Mucho drama en esta historia, pobre de Mikaela…**

 **Saludos a SayumiShirobara por alegrarme con su comentario. Espero que este capítulo responda a tu pregunta.**

 **Terminare de subir mis historias a esta plataforma también.**

 **En este capitulo el nombre de "Asura" ha cambiado a "Ashera". Error ortográfico que tuve en el prologo, asi como su nombre verdadero es Ashera también es el mayor de los gemelos Tepes.**

 **Disculpen mi error y espero comentarios y opiniones sobre cualquier detalle**

 **Ruithe: 05/03/2018 A las 03:10 AM.**


	3. ¿Apretarías el gatillo nuevamente?

Capitulo 2

¿Apretarías el gatillo nuevamente?

Mikaela se separo de su padre sorprendida e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él, la personas ajenas a Marie se marcharon despidiéndose de sus abuelos y dándose su más sentido pésame a la huérfana, por suerte la personas reunidas en el lugar no detallaron las palabras de Mikaela. La pequeña se acerco a la tumba y recogió la rosa que tiro por el sorpresivo abrazo que le dio al japonés.

Mala suerte que la rosa tuviera espinas y estas se le clavaran en los dedos, con un pequeño gemido de dolor la rosa se lleno de sangre manchándose de un rojo carmesí, se acerco a sus abuelos y agarro el ramo de Crisantemos y Pensamientos que había preparado en la mañana.

Los significados de cada flores se mezclaban formando la frase _te recuerdo hasta en la eternidad_ , sollozo escandalosamente cuando dejo el ramo y la rosa junto a la lapida, escucho el suspiro de su progenitor, sintió la mano del japonés y cuando volteo observo a un hombre de estatura promedia vestida de negro detrás de uno de los arboles que difundía el cementerio.

En cuestión de segundos aparto la mano del japonés que la observo dolido y saco el arma que guardaba debajo de aquel vestido negro, disparándole en una distancia considerable donde la bala quedo encajada en su brazo derecho, el hombre grito agarrándose el brazo y su arma cayo. Los dos japoneses la miraron entre sorprendidos y aterrados, soltó el arma causando que el estruendo y los gemidos del hombre inundaran el lugar.

Poso ambas palmas en su boca reprimiendo que la bilis se le subiera y botara lo poco que había logrado comer, Mikaela observo como su abuelo tomo el arma de suelo y varios hombres de negros se llevaban al herido y sospechoso. Ella debía eliminar aquella mala costumbre de querer dispararle a cada sospechoso que se le cruzara, culpo a su padrino por ello; con las piernas temblorosas siguió su camino hasta la Hacienda familiar seguido por su familia y los japoneses que se hallaban mas pálido que un papel.

Mikaela siguió su camino murmurando números y frases en francés aquello la ayudaba a calmarse cuando las situaciones eran tensas y complicadas, murmurando una disculpa se marcho corriendo a la biblioteca y encerrándose cayó al suelo.

La situación que vivía en este momento era tan intensa que sus piernas se volvieron más temblorosas y sin poder sostener su peso cayó al duro y frio suelo de mármol. Aquella mascara de frialdad que la caracterizaba se derrumbo dejando al descubierto sus ojos reflejando el miedo de casi haber matado un hombre, las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas volviéndolas pegajosas observo sus palma y las encontró llenas de sangre sabia que el subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Lentamente desvió la vista de sus manos y la enfoco en el escritorio que se encontraba entre estanterías, a paso lento llego hasta él y hurgando en el primer cajón saco el arma de tenia guardada allí. Una pistola 380 la recibió paso sus pequeños y temblorosos dedos por el arma y suavemente quito el seguro.

Observando el gran ventanal que daba la luz a la extensa biblioteca apunto el arma a un costado de su cabeza ¿sería capaz de apretar nuevamente el gatillo? ¿Sería capaz de romper la promesa que le hizo a su madre?

Además de esas muchas preguntas inundaron su capacidad mental, cerró los ojos esperando tener nuevamente el valor de apretar el gatillo. Así dejaría de ser Shindou, así dejaría de ser Mikaela y así creo que dejaría de sufrir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry y Michael se hallaban en el despacho del Seños Leonard juntos tomaban un vaso del whisky más fuerte que contenía el ruso. Henry suspiro pensando en las preguntas que le hizo el ruso ¿Qué pensaba de Mikaela? ¿Serias capaz de llevártela y alejarla de este mundo podrido?

Mikaela es una niña muy linda obvio que Marie era su madre biológica pero su personalidad y sus acciones dejaban mucho que pensar, nunca en su vida había visto un arma tan cerca de el como lo fue hoy. La emoción de tener una segunda hija le lleno el pecho de calidez nuevamente como cuando cargo a Krul la primera vez pero que aquella niña lo mirara amenazante lo aterraba de una manera única.

Pensaba establecer un acuerdo con Leonard para poder visitarla aunque fuera una vez al mes pero la oportunidad que le ofrecía el era sumamente irresistible, poder ejercer una relación padre-hija le emocionaba, ser alguien en la vida de aquella pequeña lo conmovía. Intentaría moldear un carácter sorpresivamente llevable en su persona.

El estruendo de un disparo sorpresivo ocasiono que Henry tirara al suelo medio vaso de Whisky, provocando que el cristal estallara y manchara la cara alfombra de los rusos. Madeleine se levanto y salió corriendo seguida de Leonard y los japoneses.

Juntos llegaron al patio trasero que daba a un frondoso bosque donde Mikaela se hallaba en el medio disparando con un fusil o una escopeta. Henry que no sabía diferenciar entre ellas observo como su hija le disparaba a aquellos arboles con una puntería digna de admirar y temer.

ㅡaceptoㅡlos rusos le miraron confuso cuando hablo. ㅡme la llevare mañana a primera horaㅡlos Shindou lo abrazaron y procedieron a agradecerle por tomar aquella valiente decisión.

Mikaela dejo de disparar al escuchar murmuras, observo cómo sus abuelo agradecían algo y su cara retomaba aquella alivies, su abuela se acerco a ella y le comento que se marcharía a Japón con la familia de su progenitor asintió contrariada y lanzo el rifle al suelo.

Marcho a paso rápido a su habitación no le sorprendía aquella noticia sabia que el hombre se la llevaría e intentaría adaptarla a su perfecta familia pero lo que él no sabía era que ella era todo menos perfecta.

Los colores rosa pastel y azul cielo la recibieron, saco debajo de su gran cama varias maletas y comenzó a empacar zapatos, ropas, objetos y los portarretratos ubicados en su mesa de peinar.

Terminado de empacar se lanzo en la mullida cama y observo el techo pintado en estrellas, levanto la mano echándole un vistazo a sus dedos aquellos que no pudieron jalar aquel miserable gatillo en aquel momento murmurando frases cayo en los brazos de aquel miserable llamado morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

A horas de la mañana en un aeropuerto ajetreado, la familia Shindou incluido la odiosa y miserable de su prima se hallaba despidiendo a miembro honorable. La abuela y la Tía lloraban a moco suelto por que lo único que les quedaba de Marie se marchaba.

Inexpresiva y fría se despidió de sus familiares marchando hacia la pista de abordaje que la llevaría al avión privado. Sentándose en un mullido asiento junto al progenitor de la semilla y al Amane, ignoro su plática y desconectándose al mundo cerró los ojos.

Tepes y Amane suspiraron al unisonó llevaban minutos tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia dando resultados negativos, los ignoraba olímpicamente y aquello exasperaba a los japoneses solo rezaban a dios porque Hana y los chicos no armaran un escándalo grado Miyano.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡespero y cuando te instales podamos salir como una familia a pasearㅡMikaela observo asombrada al hombre, en lo que llevaban de estar juntos lo cual eran muchas horas el japonés no le había dirigido la palabra o era que ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

Asintiendo siguió observando el paisaje sentada en aquel carro negro, mi progenitor murmuro un _ya casi llegamos a casa_ y de repente se logro poner nerviosa ¿y si no les agradaba? ¿ y si le hacían la vida imposible como a la cenicienta?

Aquello le hizo sudar las manos y más cuando el auto paro para esperar que abrieran la reja, tomando marcha nuevamente se adentro a los extensos jardines de la mansión Tepes; Henry y Michel salieron del auto seguido de la inexpresiva rubia.

Hana, Ashera y Krul dieron un paso pero al ver a la rubia quedaron paralizados, los desconocidos para la rubia alzaron una ceja al estilo Draco Malfoy, las gemas azules se encontraron con los rubíes de la perfecta familia.

ㅡFamilia les presento a Mikaela Marie Shindou… Mi hijaㅡaquellas palabras de Henry calaron hondo en los corazones de los presentes y despertaron cicatrices reciente y de muchos años atrás.

.

.

.

 **Segundo capitulo en esta historia dramática me volvió la inspiración perdida**

 **¿Algunas quisieran ver a Shinya o a Guren?**

 **¿Qué tal a pequeño Yuu-chan?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y se haya entenddo.**

 **RUITHE: 05/04/2018 02:08 AM.**


	4. ¿Conociendo a mi nueva familia?

Capitulo 3

¿Conociendo a mi nueva familia?

Hana abrió los ojos incrédula al escuchar las palabras de su amado esposo, Krul y Ashera estaban buscando la cámara esconda y que le gritara ¡caíste! Pero los tres al ver la seriedad de Henry Tepes y la mirada burlona de Michael Amane supieron que aquello no se trataba de una broma. Aunque fue algo sumamente sorprendente aquello le desconcertó que lo recitara en un fluido ingles, Ashera fue la primera persona en acercase a la rubia e incrase en frente de ella.

ㅡ¿Entonces eres mi media hermanita? Un gusto conocerte Mikaela soy Ashera Tepes el mayor de los gemelosㅡel perfecto ingles y la sonrisa amistosa provoco que la rubia tomara la mano que le tendían.

ㅡSoy M-Mikaela… u-un gusto…ㅡla manera tímida y la pequeña sonrisa conmovieron a los presentes aunque Krul se mostraba renuente y cruzaba los brazos.

ㅡaquella señora de haya que todavía está en Shock es mi madre Hana Tepes y la renuente que hace puchero mi gemela KrulㅡMikaela asintió a lo que le comentaba Tepes Jr y Henry se encontraba feliz de que su hijo pudiera lograr que Mikaela hablara.

Aunque la actitud de Krul no era desconcertante para Henry ella era la menor de la casa y el solo esperaba que no viera a Mikaela como una amenaza. Hana negó con la cabeza y se acerco abrazando a la nueva integrante de la familia, la sintió tensarse pero susurrándole un _bienvenido_ en ruso logro calmarla.

Hana le observo de pies a cabeza era idéntica a Marie a su edad, ese cabello rubio como el oro, la piel como si fuera la propia nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y sus enigmáticos e irresistible ojos zafiros.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla Marie ya no estaría más con ella pero se prometería cuidar a su hija como si fuera suya…

.

.

.

Krul ahogo un grito en una de sus mullidas almohada la cena había transcurrido de manera lenta y tensa, mama y papa emocionados le preguntaban sobre todo a la rubia pero negando con la cabeza se limitaba a contestar incluso Ashera buscaba conversación pero le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Las sirvientas prepararon un festín para celebrar a la nueva integrante de la familia pero poco la cría trago bocado sin ganas se levanto y empezó a golpear las almohadas ella era la menor de esta casa y la consentida no iba a aceptar a una rubia con complejo de muda a quitarle su lugar ¡o no ella se llamaba Krul Tepes y no iba aceptar a ninguna mocosa en su familia!

Horita exigiría una prueba de ADN que le confirmara que esa rubia tenía su sangre en las venas, corriendo abrió la puerta hacia donde estaba su familia que saltaron del susto al ver a Krul de repente en la habitación.

.

.

.

Henry Tepes suspiro cuando escucho los gritos de Krul pidiendo una prueba de ADN en Mikaela pensó que ella se lo había tomado un poco mejor pero en realidad estaba formando un escándalo estilo Miyano. Acepto a regañadientes formando una sonrisa en la cara de Krul y Hana le miro burlón, revolvió sus cabellos negando con la cabeza la forma infantil de su hija mayor, Ashera se burlaba de su hermana.

.

.

.

Ashera rio burlándose de Krul había tardado en pedir una prueba de ADN, su padre a regañadientes cedió y el sonrió observo como su madre masajeaba los hombros de su padre y suspiro pensando en que haría en este momento su otra hermanita, a pesar de ser casi muda la rubia le agradaba y estaba seguro que empezaría a quererla como su segunda hermana.

Se levanto del mullido sillón y despidiéndose de sus padres salió de la habitación, recordó que tenía unas tareas atrasadas y Barthory quería devuelta el juego, giro hacia la derecha y observo un borrón amarillo perderse al final del pasillo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Mikaela se dirigió al balcón que se hallaba en la habitación que le asignaron, las sombras de aquel jardín de narcisos le recordó a la hacienda, suspiro cuando a su mente voló hacia los gritos de "su hermana Krul" pidiendo una prueba de ADN, ni que le gustara estar aquí en esta estúpida mansión si es por ella se iria a vivir con su padrino o con su tía Anne. Observo la luna grande y brillante como una perla, Escucho como abrían la puerta y simplemente no quiso voltear a ver quien era.

ㅡBuenas noches Mikaelaㅡasintió sin voltear al mayor de los gemelos, negó con la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse lo mejor sería no relacionarse mucho con ellos, ella nunca podría ser alguien de la familia Tepes porque era simplemente una hija ilegitima…

.

.

ㅡCálmate hombre es normal que Krul se ponga así de histérica yo me asustaría si se lo tomara bien, simplemente has la prueba y ya… uhm deberías hablar con ella después de eso para que ya sabes no pasen a mayores esos celos… si nos vemos mañana ㅡGuren escucho a su tío ahogar una carcajada colgando el teléfono sonrió mirando a la luna pálida y grande como una brillante perla que sobresalía en medio de los mares más tenebrosos, se sentó a la mesa siendo llamado por su tía.

ㅡparece que te divierte los problemas de Henry ¿no? ㅡla tía comento mientras ponía los platos en cada lugar de la mesa.

ㅡclaro que me divierten Henry fue un cabron en la preparatoria y me hizo pasar muchos problemas así que la vida le está devolviendo un poquito el sufrimientoㅡmi tía negó con la cabeza dándole con una bandeja, las malas palabras estaban prohibidas en esta casa para que Yuichiro no las repitiera como si fuera un loro.

ㅡGuren te aconsejo que mañana no te acerques mucho a Krul por tu bienestar esta de unos nervios que podría matar a cualquieraㅡsonreí levemente Krul nerviosa es el doble de peligrosa de lo que es cuando esta normal, el apodo princesa no le queda a su personalidad revoltosa y nada afeminada.

Krul podía ser histérica, revoltosa, loca, con un humor de perros y nada afeminada pero… era su amiga ¿o eso creía él?...

…

 **Capitulo 3 de esta historia que emoción volver a actualizar después de haberme enfermado…**

 **Supongo que debería actualizar y corregir mis otras historias ya me estoy pasando de floja y eso no me gusta…**

 **¿Algo en especial que quiera que pase?**

 **¿Alguna duda por resolver?**

 **No olviden comentar claro si quieren…**

 **Ciao..**

 **Ruithe: 14/04/18 8:45 PM.**


	5. Azules Zafiros…

Capitulo 4

Azules Zafiros…

Ya amaneció y en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Tepes, en un gran ventanal donde las cortinas se encontraba abiertas, los alarmantes y calientes rayos del sol entraron con furia llegándole directamente a la cara de la primera Tepes.

Krul Tepes soltó un bostezo mañanero levantándose de la gran y mullida cama, debajo de sus extravagantes ojos carmesís se hallaban unas pronunciadas ojeras, por haberse quedado hasta tarde repasando para el examen de química. Los recuerdos del día de ayer llegaron como un balde de agua fría, ahora ya no era la pequeña de la casa y seria despojada de todo el amor de sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Suspiro quitándose el camisón rosa y entrando al baño contiguo a su habitación, cepillo sus dientes y se metió en la ducha para enfriar la cabeza. El agua fría estremeció su cuerpo y mojo su extravagante cabello rosa. Después de veinte minutos agarro la toalla que se hallaba cerca de ella y cubriendo su cuerpo salió hacia su habitación.

Su cama ya se encontraba hecha y sobre ella su uniforme de la Academia Imperial Japonés, busco en su armario la ropa interior y colocándosela escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo acostumbrada al ver a su hermano mayor en el umbral portando su uniforme escolar. El negro del pantalón y la chaqueta del mismo color hacia constante con la camisa blanca debajo, aquel uniforme hacia lucir a Ashera mayor y guapo, ignoro a su hermano y empezó a vestirse colocándose la camisa blanca y la falda dejando de ultimo la insoportable chaqueta.

ㅡ¿Te quedaras ahí parado como idiota y no dirás nada? ㅡPregunto Krul lanzando varios cuadernos a su bolso.

ㅡ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ㅡPregunto Ashera encogiéndose de hombros. ㅡHiciste un berrinche ayer y tuviste una actitud demasiado infantil… papa debe estar preguntándose ¿Qué hizo mal?

ㅡAshera… ahórrate tus discursos sermoneadores para cuando tu nueva hermanita meta la pata, después de tod…

ㅡJóvenes Amos… los señores los esperan para desayunarㅡUna joven mucama interrumpió la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores.

Asintiendo los hermanos agarraron sus bolsos y salieron de la lujosa habitación, pasaron por la habitación que le dieron a la rubia y Krul ignoro observar aquella puerta de madera tan idéntica a la suya. Bajaron por las amplias escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor de la mansión, entraron encontrándose con sus padres ya sentados y sin rastros de la rubia.

ㅡBuenos días ㅡKrul saludo arrastrando una silla y Ashera la imito.

ㅡBuenos días hija… veo que no dormites tan bienㅡSu madre la saludo escuetamente.

Asintió empezando a degustar con irritación su desayuno observo a su padre que estaba irritado y su madre se encontraba demasiado seria, el café le produjo una amargues nada habitual en ella, el desayuno fue interrumpido cuando la misma mucama entro en la habitación demasiado nerviosa.

ㅡ¿Y bien? ㅡLa voz irritada de su padre provoco que dejara de comer.

ㅡLa señorita Mikaela se niega a bajar a desayunar, afirma no tener hambre señor…

Su padre dejo el periódico irritado y la joven bajo la cabeza rogando no ser reprendida.

ㅡDéjala por ahora HenryㅡSu madre agarro a su padre del brazo antes de que se levantara de la silla.

ㅡTienes razón Hana, es muy reciente el cambio de ambiente…ㅡPadre suspiro resignado.

Krul soltó el cubierto irritada sentía que le explotaría un dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en esa mocosa, mira que sacar de sus casillas a su padre era el trabajo de ella, observo la hora en su teléfono apenas eran las seis y cincuenta minutos, se levanto de la silla dejando la mitad de la comida en plato llamando la atención de los presentes que la ignoraban.

ㅡTermineㅡComento agarrando el bolso y dándole un sorbo al café.

ㅡKrul termina de comer correctamenteㅡReprendió su padre llevándose la taza de café a la boca.

ㅡHe dicho que ya termine señor padreㅡKrul desafío aquellos ojos tan idénticos y desviando la mirada comenzó a alejarse del comedor.

Henry irritado se levanto de la silla siguiendo a Krul, Hana y Ashera presentían una pelea en instantes y dejando el tenso desayuno siguieron a la cabeza Tepes. Al llegar esperaron encontrar una discusión en proceso pero los dos se ignoraban.

Krul levanto su mirada enfocándolo en el balcón donde unos ojos zafiros le observaron, la seriedad de Krul llamo la atención de su familia y siguiéndole la mirada vieron como la rubia regreso a su habitación, aquellos ojos son como que la miraban con superioridad y desprecio.

ㅡNo olvides que me prometiste una prueba de ADN ㅡComento observando como el auto se posaba frente a ellos para llevarlos a la secundaria.

ㅡNos veremos allá KrulㅡReplico papa suspirando.

Krul se volteo y sin despedirse de sus progenitores monto en el auto, Ashera por su parte si se despidió y siguió a su hermana menor. El auto arranco y el tenso silencio se instalo con los hermanos Tepes. Krul por su parte empezó a comparar los rasgos de Mikaela con su compañera de clase Horn Skuld, ese cabello rubio y la piel pálida le recordaron a ella lo único que diferenciaba a las rubias eran las gemas zafiros de Mikaela porque a Skuld siempre ocultaba sus ojos con aquellos horrorosos lentes y nunca le ha mirado sin ellos.

Suspiro masajeando su sien lo menos que quería horita era tratar con Hiiragi y sus estúpidos sequito de seguidores sin cerebro, ansiaba faltar a clase y refugiarse en su cama olvidando quien era, se coloco los audífonos esperando pasar el largo viaje sin oír la voz sermoneadora de Ashera.

…

…

…

Mikaela suspiro devolviéndole la mirada a la chica Tepes, carmesí y zafiros empezaron una ardua lucha más sin embargo al encontrarse con las miradas de los demás Tepes desvió la suya y se adentro en la habitación. Con un vestido negro y unas medias que le llegaban hasta el muslo del mismo color decidió que era por fin la hora del desayuno sin molestos comentarios en otro idioma.

Por lo poco que sabia del idioma japonés supo lo de la prueba de ADN, salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo logrando llegar a la escalera; bajo a paso lento la escalera y recordando donde era logro llegar a el comedor.

No se sorprendió en encontrar los platos del desayuno por la mitad supuso que tuvieron una discusión a causa de ella, una mucama llego con su desayuno y dando las gracias procedió a comer en aquel gran y silencioso comedor.

…

…

…

Horn Skuld observaba a todos sentada a lo ultimo del salón, el tenso ambiente que se formaba entre los gemelos Tepes, llamaba su atención, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaban peleados pero seguro se le pasaría como hacían todos los hermanos.

Con un libro ocultando su cara observo los perfectos rasgos de Ashera Tepes-Sama, arrugo su entrecejo cuando Chess Bell se acerco a su amado con su estúpida libreta violeta y ambos rieron por alguna cosa dicha por la pelo de uva, rodando los ojos volteo su vista a la ventana observando su reflejo en el cristal.

Su horrible reflejo le devolvió la vista, el desaliñado y trenzado cabello amarillo, la ropa más grande y de segunda mano que podía haber conseguido y aquellas horribles gafas que tapaban media cara pero sin ellas quedaba ciega, suspiro colocando su cabeza en el pupitre estaba completamente arruinada.

Es y se viste horrible, tenía que dejar su enamoramiento estúpido por el heredero Tepes y concentrarse en sus estudios para no perder su beca en este estúpido instituto de ricos de mierdas. Si solo ella tuviera dinero y prestigio se pudiera arreglarse y estaría coqueteándole a Tepes.

Pero no tenía que haber nacido ilegítimamente y a su madre le desterraron de la familia sin ninguna ayuda económica, el cambio de país le pego mucho a su madre y volvió un poco alcohólica, bueno aquello se lo había contado su tía la única que la quería de aquella familia lástima que había muerto. Las deudas, el trabajo, los estudios, los abusivos, su madre y su estúpido enamoramiento eran su día a día.

El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase de matemática y los estudiantes salieron hacia la cancha para su clase de arma y defensa compartida con el aula b de la academia. Horn arrugo la nariz aquella clase no le gustaba para nada ni siquiera tenía sentido manejar una espada.

¿Defensa? Ja que defensa, en este mundo simplemente te dan un simple tiro y estás muerto, a los únicos que le podía servir esa clase es a los Tepes e Ishinose que sus familias trabajan directamente con el ejército Japonés, los demás, la mitad comprarían un titulo en la universidad y los restantes entrarían a una buena universidad privada.

Ella simplemente se conformaba con graduarse en la secundaria y conseguir un buen empleo que le genere ingresos para mantener su pequeña si se podría llamar casa. Recogió sus cuadernos y procedió a meterlos en su viejo bolso escolar, observo que el salón estaba casi vacío excepto por una persona.

Krul Tepes…

Que la estaba mirando fijamente…

…

…

…

Krul Tepes observaba fijamente a Horn Skuld que metía sus útiles en su bolso, antes espero pacientemente que los demás salieran en especial su hermano, se levanto arrastrando la silla y con pasos rápidos llego donde se encontraba la rubia acorándola contra la pared más cercana que tenia.

ㅡ¿Necesito hacerte una pregunta y espero que respondas con sinceridad Skuld? ㅡ pregunte peligrosamente agarrando su barbilla, la rubia asintió nerviosamente.

Krul asintió pensando en su pregunta y aquella duda que la carcomía por dentroㅡ¿Conoces a Marie Shindou? ㅡ.

ㅡClaro todos la conocen, fue una cantante si mal no recuerdo además perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia de origen ruso, fue trágica su muerte muchos lloran por la perdida. ㅡ respondió colocando una cara demasiado melancólica para el gusto de Krul.

ㅡ¿Eres familiar directo de los Shindou? ㅡla rubia volteo la mirada soltando una risa nerviosa y ese fue el momento que aprovecho para despojarla de los lentes horrorosos que cargaba siempre.

La rubia volteo asustada y ahí Krul lo vio…

Azules Zafiros…

Como la mocosa que vivía con ella…

…..

 **Buenas Pequeñas Personas que me leen.**

 **He vuelto con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué Carajos Ruithe está Colocando tanto a los personajes secundarios y ha olvidado centrarse en Yuichiro?**

 **He leído montones de fanfics donde solamente se centran en los protagonistas y cuando ya esta terminando dicen y los amigos se casaron y tuvieron una hija fin.**

 **Osea que carajos!**

 **Yo por mi parte he decidido centrarme en ambos tipos de personajes principal o secundario, las historia serán esencial para el desarrollo.**

 **Se despide con amor…**

 **Ruithe 13/ 05/2018 11:45 pm.**


	6. Horn Skuld

Capitulo 5

Krul sintió que el tiempo había parado cuando observo aquellas dos gemas zafiros, una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Skuld, la cual, bruscamente la limpio. El tenso silencio entre las dos adolecentes fue roto cuando sin querer la Tepes soltó los lentes, ocasionando un estridente sonido y el resultado de rotura en los cristales.

Krul Tepes soltó una nerviosa risa mientras Horn Skuld sollozaba silenciosamente, las lágrimas a flote no ablandaron el frio corazón de Tepes.

ㅡ¿Por qué me mientes Skuld? ¿POR QUÉ… MALDITA SEA? ㅡEl grito y las preguntas avivaron el llanto de Horn.

ㅡYO… MALDITA SEA… NO ESTOY EMPARENTADA CON ELLOSㅡ

Horn Skuld tenía las mejillas de un intenso rojo, a pesar de su arrebato contra Krul Tepes, sus ojos se encontraban anegados en lágrimas.

El tenso silencio fue roto cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver al mayor de los gemelos Tepes, vestido con el uniforme de educación física, al ver a su hermana con una expresión de enojo y el arrebato de lágrimas en aquellos ojos zafiros de su misteriosa compañera de clase pensó lo peor.

ㅡ¿Qué ocurre aquí Krul Tepes Miyano? ㅡPregunto el mayor de los Tepes mientras pasaba su dura mirada de una a la otra. Horn Skuld sollozaba silenciosamente y su hermana temblaba ligeramente.

ㅡNo es tu problema Ashera, solo estamos hablando civilizadamente ¿cierto Horkuld?ㅡ Replico Krul agarrando el duramente la barbilla de Skuld y acercándose lentamente a su oído le susurro:

ㅡMetes la pata y te parto la cara queridaㅡSkuld asintió repetidamente y Ashera levanto la ceja derecha sin creerse mucho lo que decía la hermana.

ㅡBueno… ya empezara la clase de educación física y tenemos con el salón B, es mejor que vayamos yéndonos Shorkuld? ㅡ Ashera se enredo con el nombre de la rubia pero ella recogiendo lo que quedaba de sus lentes lo ignoro pasando por su lado.

ㅡNo entiendo como siendo el jefe del consejo estudiantil te olvidas del nombre de tu tesoreraㅡSu hermana comento dándole una sonrisa burlona y yéndose hacia la puerta.

Siguió a su gemela menor que está a su vez seguía a la rubia, llegaron a los casilleros y las chicas sacaron su ropa de gimnasia, las siguió a baño pero no entro respetando las reglas. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas salieron pero la rubia llevaba su chaqueta que correspondía al uniforme.

Juntos entraron al gimnasio para su clase de educación física, todos los que se encontraban allí giraron al verlos, Ashera reconoció muchas caras entre ellas las de Ishinose, Hiiragi, Chess, Barthory y Crowley. Se sentaron en el suelo y procedieron a escuchar al profesor aunque no le podía quitar la mirada a la rubia.

…

Horn observo desde su lugar a la Tepes y a Hiiragi blandir sus espadas y chocarlas entre sí, un murmullo de todos se escucho por todo el gimnasio y Barthory empezó con su apuesta sobre quien ganaba y muchos lo siguieron. Ishinose se encontraba a su lado hablando con Norito y el presidente murmuraba cosas al oído de Bell. El gimnasio le daba vueltas y agradeció estar sentada, Ishinose volteo a su lado y la miro preocupado.

ㅡ¿Estás bien Skuld?

Ella lo observo confundida con los cristales de sus lentes rotos y su mano viajo a su cara pasando el dedo bajo su nariz, él le mostro su dedo lleno de sangre y su cara mostro el asombro en su mirar.

ㅡProfesor acompañare a Skuld a la enfermería su nariz sangraㅡLa voz de Ishinose le sono lejana y volvió a marearse cuando se levanto, el chico de ojos amatistas la levanto y ridículamente salió en los brazos del heredero Ishinose.

A pesar de las protestas el chico se negó a bajarla y en sus brazos llego a la conocida enfermería donde la enfermera la atendió rápidamente.

ㅡGracias Ishinose-sama pero necesita irse a su clase… Skuld por favor tómese este jugo de tomate para que pase los mareos de la anemia. ㅡVio a Ishinose salir y cerrando la puerta procedió a tomarse el jugo que le ofrecía la enfermera.

…

Ashera observo preocupado como Guren desaparecía con la recién nombrada SkuldㅡTenía que escucharlo para acordarse de su apellidoㅡ se levanto sin cuidado ignorando a su prima Chess y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar se encontró con Guren y haciendo gala a su rapidez le tapo la boca con la mano, juntos se colocaron detrás de la puerta para escuchar.

ㅡSkuld usted necesita que un especialista la revise… su anemia no es algo normal y podría causarle la muerte un día de estosㅡAmbos chicos se tensaron ante eso y una risa rota se escucho perteneciente a la rubia.

ㅡNo se preocupe Toru-san cuando pueda iré a un medicoㅡLos chicos se marcharon cuando un profesor les empezó a gritar, ambos con una preocupación latente por la rubia solitaria de su clase

….

Las horas restantes de clase pasaron de manera rápida para la rubia que se encontraba en la enfermería, arreglándose con el uniforme habitual salió despidiéndose de la enfermera que siempre era buena con ella.

Los pasillos eran silenciosos cuando los estudiantes no estaban en ellos, no le sorprendió encontrar a la multitud de riquillos en el patio de la institución. Le resto importancia a los sucesos y al llegar a las puertas de la escuela sintió que la sangre y la valentía desaparecía de ella.

Una limosina estaba estacionada al frente, la elegante figura del señor Tepes y tres individuos potradas allí aquello no le sorprenderían ya que los lujos de esta escuela eran extravagantes pero el cabello rubio y los ojos zafiros de la menor la mato en vida. Sus ojos se encontraron solo pocos segundos pero fueron suficientes para reconocerla, desvió la mirada dolida y siguió de largo apresurando sus pasos.

Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos y empeñaron los lentes cuando escucho el llamado de la infante, quedo paralizada y apretó los puños cuando sintió el agarre de la rubia y la chaqueta empezando a mojarse por las lagrimas.

ㅡLo siento… lo sie-ento…ㅡIntento hacer oídos sordos a la disculpa de la Mikaela ya que ella era la que debía disculparse con la pobre. Los sollozos empezaron al salir de su garganta Mikaela no tenía la culpa de nada.

.

.

.

En uno de los tantos barrios pobres de la poblada ciudad de Tokio, específicamente en el suburbio de Minato-ou, una casa más alejada de las otras, con las paredes desconchadas y el suelo un poco deteriorado. En un sofá con algunos agujeros y frente a un viejo televisor, una mujer de aspecto pálido y demacrado, con el cabello negro enredado y los ojos verdes más brillantes.

Eneida Skuld, se hallaba viendo las noticias en aquel viejo televisor, una en especial llamo su atención, hablaban de la célebre y reconocida familia Shindou, Eneida bufo por lo bajo cuando Leonard Shindou ㅡsu medio hermanoㅡsalió hablando de su ayuda comunitaria hacia madres solteras y jóvenes embarazadas.

Con su dedo índice enredo más su desaliñado pelo, aquella maldita familia hipócrita rusa era un fraude, con qué cara salían ellos ayudando a las jóvenes embarazadas sabiendo lo que le hicieron a ella.

Aquella época intentaba olvidarla, las pesadillas y el pánico la invadían en las noches, ocasionando el maltrato hacia su única hija. Ella le amaba, a pesar de que se parecía a su maldito padre, pero, el dolor de perder todo la convertía en aquella mujer loca que maltrataba a su adorable hija.

Ella sabía que estaba enferma, sufría de un trastorno doble de personalidad, el dolor la convertía en aquello que mas odiaba, apago el televisor negando con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era llenar su cabeza de aquella mierda.

Además Horn llegaría dentro de unas horas.

Y lo menos que quería era seguir lastimándola…


End file.
